One thousand and one
by LilyIsMilesAway
Summary: Sherlock voit aucun intérêt à fêter la Saint-Valentin. Puis l'idée fait son chemin dans son esprit. Espérons que Molly saura apprécier l'effort. Pour le "prompt" de MorbidByDefault.


– One thousand and one –

Un prompt par MorbidMegz sur Tumblr : Molly et Sherlock ne fêtant pas la Saint-Valentin. Mais avec de la romance quand même...

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à qui vous savez.

* * *

« Alors, Sherlock, qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ? »

Sherlock leva le nez de son microscope, avec un air interrogateur, scrutant son ami, qui se préparait à partir Dieu seul savait où –Enfin… Dieu, et lui-même s'il en prenait la peine. John s'approcha, tout en ajustant son écharpe. Du ton désabusé et légèrement moralisateur, qui lui était propre quand il s'agissait d'expliquer quoi que ce soit au génie qui lui servait de colocataire, il poursuivit : « C'est la Saint-Valentin, aujourd'hui. N'as-tu rien prévu pour Molly ? » Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, il soupira. « Sérieusement, Sherlock ! Cette femme est une sainte. Elle supporte ton caractère de cochon toute l'année. Tu es peut-être le seul « détective consultant » de la planète, mais tu en es aussi le partenaire le moins romantique ! Une fois dans l'année, tu pourrais essayer de faire un effort ! »

Son ami toujours aussi insensible à ses propos, ayant pousser l'impolitesse à se repencher sur son microscope sans dire le moindre mot, il s'en alla. Il avait beaucoup à faire, une soirée à organiser, qui pourrait bien sceller son avenir avec cette jolie institutrice qui lui avait carrément sauvé la vie alors qu'il était au plus bas, deux ans plus tôt. D'abord, le fleuriste !

Au fil de la matinée, l'idée fit son chemin dans la tête du détective. Molly attendait-elle de lui qu'il fasse quelque chose ? Il se pencha en arrière, sa chaise à la limite de l'équilibre, les deux mains en position de prière. Elle avait clairement un truc pour la couleur rose. Dans sa bibliothèque, qu'il avait eu le temps d'éplucher durant les quelques jours qu'il avait passé chez elle, durant sa cavale, après avoir été sérieusement blessé par un homme de Moriarty, un certain nombre de romans considérés comme « féminins » côtoyaient manuels de pathologie, romans noirs et bandes dessinées. Sa collection de DVDs signalait un indéniable intérêt pour les comédies romantiques. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, il était penché sur son ordinateur, cherchant fébrilement comment sauver la soirée. John, boussole morale, et guide sentimental malgré lui, n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Allez… Molly.

Molly. Molly. Molly. Sa douce, discrète, compréhensive, consciencieuse, attentive, efficace Molly. Qu'attendait-elle de cette journée ? Définitivement, pas quelque chose de commun, elle était amoureuse de lui, après tout ! Mais ces livres et DVDs, ces épisodes de séries télé absolument insupportables qu'elle le forçait parfois à regarder avec elle. Heureusement pour son état mental, en échange, après ça, ils iraient se promener et elle le laisserait dire toutes les méchancetés qu'il trouvait à dire sur les passants. Et elle l'écouterait, savourant la brise ou la chaleur du soleil, accrochée à son bras. Il savait à quel point c'était inconciliable avec son caractère foncièrement gentil. Rien n'était plus doux à ses oreilles que le petit rire, un peu nerveux, qu'elle laissait parfois échappé quand il allait un petit peu trop loin. Quand ils étaient au 221B, c'était un sac d'orteils, ou un pancréas qui l'attendait dans le congélateur. Ou, mieux encore, c'était dans la chambre à coucher qu'il poursuivait les investigations concernant la sensibilité de son épiderme qu'il avait entamées sur le canapé, alors que l'épisode du jour était particulièrement épouvantable.

Exaspéré, il ferma l'ordinateur d'un claquement, attrapa d'un geste écharpe et manteau et dévala les escaliers. Il fit un bref arrêt chez Mrs Hudson. Considérant son criminel de mari et le charmant voisin polygame, elle n'était peut-être pas la plus apte, mais ne dit-on pas qu'aux royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois ? Et, il pourra toujours dire que c'était de la faute de John, qui avait refusé de l'aider. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il sortait du bâtiment, relevait le col de son manteau et hélait un taxi.

* * *

Il parcourait les allées du centre commercial au pas de charge, maugréant au sujet des enfants trop agités, des vendeurs trop zélés, des vieillards trop lents. Heureusement, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose et il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution.

Arrivé dans la boutique en question, il s'empara de l'objet convoité et se rendit à la caisse. Dernier d'une queue un peu trop longue à son goût, il trépignait et se résigna à observer les gens qui le précédaient. Le premier aurait dû choisir le rouge. Cet autre ne devrait pas faire tant d'efforts, sa femme le trompe avec la professeure de violon de leur fils aîné... Non, du second. « Oh, non ! Elle est allergique ! » se retint-il d'hurler au dernier.

Une fois, ses achats réglés, il sortit du centre commercial, poussant un long soupir. Molly aurait définitivement été fière de lui, il avait accompli sa besogne sans que personne ne pleure, ne l'insulte ou ne menace d'appeler la police. Un geste du bras, et un taxi s'arrêta devant lui, il y fourra ses sacs et entra à son tour. Sérieusement, comment faisaient les gens ordinaires, les courses étaient une tâche terriblement pénible et franchement peu gratifiante. Il ne put s'empêcher ses doigts de pianoter nerveusement sur son genou droit, attirant l'attention du _cabbie_. « Z'aviez oublié la Saint-Valentin, hein ! Et pas envie de dormir sur le canapé… Hé hé hé ! Rhoff… De toutes façons, ces femmes, jamais contente ! Pourriez leur décrocher la lune qu'elles en auraient jamais assez ! Parce qu'elles sont marrantes. C'est elles qui veulent qu'on fasse quelque chose et c'est nous qu'on doit se taper tout le boulot ! » Sherlock grimaça, se retenant de ne lui sauter au cou. Il était déjà suffisamment à bout, et la grammaire du monsieur ne faisait rien pour aider. « Moi, j'ai trouvé l'truc. Chaque année, j'l'amène au resto. Cui où on a eu notre premier rendez-vous. C'est simple, pas cher, et elle trouve ça romantique… »

Il essayait de se concentrer sur la rue. Ses poings serrés sur les genoux, les nilles blanchies par la tension. Il avait déjà de la peine à saisir l'intérêt de cette célébration. Il avait beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, ça n'en n'avait aucun. Même Noël était une fête qui n'avait pas plus de sens que ça, pour lui, mais, intellectuellement, il comprenait l'importance que la famille pouvait revêtir pour les gens pour qui les sentiments comptaient. John avait passé suffisamment de temps à le lui expliquer ! Mais, pour Molly, il était prêt à faire l'effort. Molly méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il lui apportait. Tous les jours, il craignait qu'elle lui fermât la porte du laboratoire, ou pire, de chez elle. Tous les jours, il se demandait comment elle faisait pour le supporter alors que, quelquefois, lui-même n'en était pas capable. Tous ces jours où il sentait littéralement son esprit se putréfier parce qu'aucun criminel n'avait la décence de commettre un crime.

Après tout, on lui avait fait clairement comprendre toute sa vie qu'il était un odieux personnage, étranger aux émotions. Un monstre. Pourquoi Molly devait-elle voir les choses différemment ? Parce que, comme l'avait si bien dit John, elle était une seule était capable de le calmer quand sa furie atteignait des sommets. Elle seule l'apaisait d'une touche, alors que le moindre contact physique avait pour lui comme l'effet d'une brûlure qui ne le rendait que plus nerveux. Elle posait discrètement sa main sur son avant-bras, ou quand la situation le permettait, le prenait dans ses bras, et la cacophonie qui faisait rage dans son crâne s'évanouissait. Alors qu'il ne tenait jamais en place, à moins de s'être retirer dans son _mind palace_ –et encore, dans ces cas-là, s'il était apparemment calme, c'était l'effervescence dans son cerveau– il pouvait passer des heures couché sur les genoux de la pathologiste, qui lui caressait les cheveux. Comment un être aussi petit pouvait il contenir autant de force ! Toute la raison du monde ne pouvait arriver à résoudre cette énigme.

Il se demandait sérieusement comment le Sherlock d'avant la Chute aurait réagi si on lui avait raconté ça. Mais, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence ; Molly lui était indispensable, non seulement professionnellement –il n'y avait pas pathologiste plus compétent –et plus accommodant– dans tout le Royaume-Uni– mais aussi pour son propre équilibre personnel. Et lui, que lui apportait-il ? Une certaine forme de satisfaction physique ? Mais le corps n'est que transport… Ou presque, ajoutait cette petite voix qui était apparue et s'était renforcée au fur et à mesure que Molly l'attirait avec un sourire espiègle dans la chambre (quand ils était capables d'arriver jusque là…). Cela n'est clairement pas suffisant. Alors, en ce 14 février, il pouvait se faire violence et lui apporter la touche de romantisme qu'elle désirait mais n'osait jamais demander.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le taxi se rangea. Une fois qu'il eut payé, le _cabbie_ lui souhaita bonne chance et lui fit un clin d'œil complice, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un de ses semblables. Il en eut la nausée. Aussi peu romantique qu'il était, jamais il n'atteindrait le niveau en dessous de terre auquel cet individu était arrivé, se vautrant dans son contentement et… Il secoua la tête. Molly. C'était la soirée de Molly. Elle seule comptait ce soir. Il monta aussi vite que son fardeau le lui permettait, sortit tant bien que mal la clé de l'appartement et la glissa dans la serrure.

* * *

À la seconde où il entra dans l'appartement, le chat se précipita dans ses pieds, manquant de le faire tomber, alors qu'il essayait de l'éviter. Il déposa ses sacs sur la table et commença à déballer. Mrs Hudson le lui avait assuré : rien n'était plus romantique qu'un dîner fait maison. Et puisqu'il ne savait pas quels étaient les plans de John, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l'un où l'autre soit embarrassé. Choisir l'appartement de Molly était plus sage. De plus, avait ajouté Mrs Hudson, l'effet de surprise achèverait de la séduire. À coup sûr ! Elle lui avait même donné une recette, sortie d'un vieux livre de cuisine française. Une valeur sûre ! Il avait quelques doutes mais espérait qu'au moins, elle apprécierait l'effort.

Il lui fallait se presser, elle allait arriver dans moins d'une heure. Il n'était pas exactement un grand cuisinier, ça n'était pas compatible avec son régime alimentaire. Et Mrs Hudson était toujours si serviable. Mais il avait vu assez de ces émissions culinaires à la télé, ces soirs où Molly était trop épuisée pour quoi que ce soit de vaguement intellectuel. Elle se plaçait contre son torse, son bras entourant légèrement sa taille et elle s'endormirait après le premier quart d'heure. Forcément, la télécommande serait posée sur la table basse et la réveiller était un crève-cœur. Et si, par hasard, la télécommande était à portée de main, elle se réveillerait instantanément, arguant qu'elle regardait et qu'il était vraiment impoli de sa part de changer le programme. Il était donc condamné à regarder, essayant de rendre cela un tant soit peu intéressant en essayant de deviner avec qui, de la petite rousse ou de la grande blonde, le présentateur était-il en train de tromper sa femme, une actrice dans un _soap_ atroce, qui, d'ailleurs, noyait l'échec de son couple dans le gin.

Alors que le repas mijotait de manière prometteuse, il s'essaya à l'art de la décoration de table. Avec un succès certain, il devait l'avouer. Aussi critique que pouvait l'être John, il avait un certain sens de l'esthétique et cette table, il en était sûre, allait réjouir Molly. Il entendait encore Mrs Hudson, et son ton un peu trop guilleret : « Un repas éclairé à la bougie est toujours romantique ! Ça la mettra tout de suite d'humeur !... »

Il était dans la cuisine, penchés sur ses casseroles quand il entendit des pas dans le hall. Il se figea une seconde, prit une grande inspiration, prêt à se retourner et à l'accueillir avec son sourire le plus charmeur à la seconde où elle passerait la porte.

Mais, les yeux en soucoupes, la mâchoire au sol, ou peu importe quel cliché _cartoonesque_ auquel il s'attendait, n'avaient rien à voir avec la petite chose, encore engoncée dans son manteau qu'il avait face à lui. Les yeux qu'il entrevoyaient entre un bonnet et une écharpe en grosses mailles étaient bien plus brillants de fatigue que d'émerveillement. Et, pire encore, le cornet qu'elle avait à la main était celui du chinois du coin de la rue. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le courage d'aller à celui qui était situé trois rues plus loin, même si celui-ci était positivement exécrable. « Oh, Sherlock… » crut-il entendre. Mais le son était si faible qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien pu l'avoir rêvé. Il se précipita vers elle à grandes enjambées, la débarrassa du cornet, de son sac et de son manteau. Il la fit s'asseoir à table. « Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas… » Oh, Molly ! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'excuser pour ne pas avoir pu anticiper une surprise. Un jour de Saint-Valentin. Avec lui comme partenaire.

« Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que nous allions faire quoi que ce soit de particulier ce soir. Je veux dire… Tu es… Tu es Sherlock Holmes. Tu ne fais pas dans le romantique. Et moi, je…

- Mais, toi, tu veux de la romance, ou bien ? Je veux te donner ça. Si je ne le fais pas aujourd'hui, quand ? Tu mérites tellement plus de romantique que ce que je t'en accorde. Je ne sais même pas…

- Oh, Sherlock. »

Elle semblait avoir encore rétréci, si c'était possible. Dépité, il s'assit sur le canapé, passant fébrilement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle se leva, et s'assit à côté de lui, enserrant ses mains dans les siennes. Encore, une fois, il était fasciné comment de si petites mains pouvaient paraître plus grandes et plus fortes que les siennes « Je ne crois pas en la Saint-Valentin. Je veux dire… J'y croyais, avant, dit-elle, comme s'il était question du Père Noël. Mais, avec les années, j'ai vu des gens qui respectaient cette tradition s'entredéchirer avec la même force, si ce n'est plus, que ceux qui ne le faisaient pas. Je veux dire… Si vous vous aimez vraiment, pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une date pour vous rappeler que c'est le cas ? Quel besoin d'acheter les mêmes roses rouges, la même carte, et la même boîte de chocolats, d'avoir rendez-vous dans le même restaurant, pour se dire les mêmes mensonges que mille autres couples ? Est-ce que ça a vraiment un sens, quand tout est aussi uniforme ? Somme-nous tous des robots ? Il y en a qui disent la même chose au sujet de Noël. Mais Noël est différent. C'est réunir cinq, dix personnes, parfois plus, qui vivent dans des villes, si ce n'est pas des pays différents. C'est un jour dans l'année où on dit au monde : stop, aujourd'hui, je prends soin des miens, tant pis pour ce dossier en retard ! Et je peux te dire, depuis que mon père est mort, que je n'ai plus personne, je sais à quel point c'est important. »

Il n'avait jusque là pas osé lever les yeux, fixés sur ces petites mains dans les siennes. À mesure qu'elle parlait, il avait osé se redresser, mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la regarder. « Sherlock, je ne veux pas de roses rouges, de cartes et de repas aux chandelles. Je sais qui tu es, que si tu le fais, c'est parce que tu te sentiras forcé, ce ne sera pas sincère. Je veux que… Je veux que quand tu es sur un cas, à Tombouctou, tu m'écrives que tu penses à moi, parce que au restaurant, cette fille, à la table d'en face, tient sa fourchette de la même manière que moi, que tu me dises que tu aimes mon rouge à lèvres –mais pas que mes lèvres sont trop fines sans– et que tu regardes cette horrible série policière avec moi, sans faire de jalousie parce que le diamètre de mes pupilles se modifie à chaque fois que le héros apparaît, et qu'on s'en moque ensemble, parce que ce n'est absolument pas réaliste. Et à chaque fois que tu seras à cent pour-cent heureux avec moi, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon, je veux que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Parce que je sais que tu en es capable, tu me l'as déjà dit. Et parce que, si tu es heureux, ce sera aussi le cas pour moi. » Il eut enfin le courage de la regarder dans les yeux, ses mains encadrèrent son visage échevelé. (Celle journée avait vraiment dû être vraiment pénible pour qu'elle ne prenne même pas le temps de se recoiffer) et il l'embrassa avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable.

Lorsqu'ils séparèrent, il proposa: « Et si on faisait honneur à ce repas puisque tout est préparé. Ce serait dommage de laisser gâcher. Et le chinois est toujours meilleur le lendemain. » Alors qu'elle fit mine de se lever, il l'arrêta. « Non, reste là, c'est l'heure de cette odieuse émission culinaire. » La télévision était déjà allumée et Molly confortablement installée quand il revint avec deux assiettes au fumet délicieusement envoûtant. Il fallait définitivement qu'il remercie Mrs Hudson. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps après qu'ils aient terminé pour que les yeux de la pathologiste se ferment. Il jeta un coup d'œil désabusé à la télécommande, là-bas, si loin, avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme, lui murmurant un « Je t'aime. » à l'oreille.

Oh, mais on dirait que le candidat écossais a recommencé fumer.


End file.
